


He Keeps Me Warm

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes simple domestic life is enough to make a happy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

Pleasant beams of inviting sun streamed through the contemporary styled sliding glass door, calling for the inhabitants to come outside. Its warmth gently heated the spaces it graced as if to give an apology for the chilled winter winds that was paired with it. The room coated in sun practically glowed in an immense inviting atmosphere as if it was another bordering world clashing and resisting against the frigid outdoors.

Basking in unreserved contentment two figures positioned on an extended sofa rested in complete ease, as if they had rehearsed it together countless times over. Clutching at a portable game system entirely engrossed with his task at hand the brunette rested the back of his head against the shoulder of the other. He was holding his breath flicking a number of button combinations before drawing out a lengthy exhale. “I caught another one. What should we call this guy?” He spoke faintly without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Well what does it look like?” The lounging body spoke with a slight crack to his voice from the lack of use in his laidback state.

“Imagine a very angry monkey, that just caught sight of your banana in your hand and he’s pretty freakin’ hungry. Quite careless of you to have your banana out when you’re near a bunch of monkeys Sips…” He chuckled fixing his reclining position.

“Geeze Sjin. What kind of world do we live in when a man can’t just go out with his banana in hand; visit some monkeys and not have the fear of his face getting ripped off?” A snicker rippled through his chest shaking the brunette.

Continuing to flip through the channels on the muted TV Sips tried his best to hide a grin that was slowly forming on his lips. He wasn’t even interested with finding something on the television, he just wanted something do to while Sjin used him as a pillow: not that he minded.

“Sips, have you thought of a name?” Sjin perked back up after the other remained silent for an indictable amount of time.

Resting the remote to balance precariously on the couch arm he turned his body to face the other. “Let me see him.”

Sjin obliged and twisted himself around to show the small screen off to Sips. “Wow, he’s an angry bastard isn’t he?” Sips exclaimed trying to subdue another chuckle. “Are there enough spaces for that?”

“For what..?” Sjin inquired arching an eyebrow as he turned back around to sit comfortably.

“Angry bastard, it would be perfect for him! Just look at that mouth!” Sips bared his teeth mocking the face of the digital creature and made a strange gargled noise to accompany it, “Arrrrrgggghhhh what’s up guys?” He continued to speak with the bizarre strangled voice communicating as the creature.

Sjin couldn’t hold back a full bellied laugh and let his voice mingle with Sips’ as the other found amusement in his own joke. “Alright, that will be his name. Even if it can’t fit I’ll just short form it.” Adjusting himself again Sjin pushed deeper into Sips’ side.

Taking note of the increased amount of movement Sips tried to modify himself to help the other be more comfy. He pulled his arm out that was previously pinned between Sjin’s back and his own side to drape it lazily around Sjin’s collar bone. Sips drummed his fingers against the fibres of Sjin’s sweater, occasionally having his middle finger strike the steady bone. He could feel a sigh building up in Sjin’s chest as well as the breath that flowed after it touching the skin of his arm.

Sips’ eyes focused in and out on the screen in front of him. He stopped on a stereotypical home improvement show before he had left the remote to gravity and hadn’t even bothered with it after he watched it crash soundlessly onto the throw rug under his feet.

Unconsciously aware of the movement of his hand Sips looked back at the brunette to find his own fingers twirling around in the soft tufts of Sjin’s hair. He looked at the screen on Sjin’s game system and smiled at the rag tag band Sjin had assembled for his party, all named outlandish things thanks to Sips’ helpful advice.

“I saw Honeydew at the grocery store today.” Sjin began as he entered into another battle in his game. “We got talking about our next games night. We’re pretty sure it’s Lalna’s turn to host it.”

“Oh yeah..?” Sips responded, lethargically intrigued with the story.

“Yeah; and when I was talking to him, well, it might be embarrassing for him if I told you, but, he out right farted.”

Sips continued tussling Sjin’s hair as he let out a staggered laugh, “Ah fuck that’s funny.”

“I didn’t say anything because well, you know, I didn’t want to embarrass him out in public, him being a ‘business man’ and all,” Sjin air quoted stilling holding tightly onto his game, “But when he let it rip, we had this moment of eye contact where you could tell he knew what he did, and I’m pretty sure he knew I knew, but I just played along as if it didn’t happen. But boy does he need a change in diet if his farts smell that bad!”

__Chuckling harder this time Sips added in: “Yeah, it’s probably from those cookies he eats all the time. Bet he left _quite _the shit stain in his pants after he let that one rip.”___ _

____“Pretty sure the lettuce we were standing next to wilted cause of him.”_ _ _ _

____“What’s that saying? ‘Every time a dwarf farts an angel gets its wings’, I think that’s how it goes.” Sips grinned wider, now fully entrenched into the conversation._ _ _ _

____Struggling to keep his attention on his game Sjin added in one more witty remark, “But he’s not really a dwarf. Just short and stout; like a teapot…” Sjin’s words drifted off as he felt Sips’ fingers move under his chin to tangle into his beard, “I think if anything the saying goes ‘Every time Honeydew farts an angel passes out’.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds about right,” Sips smiled as his hazy eyes scanned over the credits that flew along the television screen. “Are you hungry Sjin?”_ _ _ _

____Sjin laughed, “You know me, always starving.” Sips chuckled at the bad joke as he removed his arm from around Sjin’s neck. “I bought some kind of fancy meat and potato stuffed pasta at the store. I think some sauce and a nice bit of bread would go well with it. Maybe even a salad if the greens are still fresh.”_ _ _ _

____Reaching down Sips grabbed the remote to turn off the fluorescently bright TV. As his eyes began to adjust again to the natural light around them that the sun continued to bring in, he dislodged the pillow that was stuck between his other side and the arm of the couch. “Is that my cue to go and make dinner then?” Sips reluctantly pulled away from the comfortable couch and the warmth that glued him there to gracefully slide in the pillow underneath Sjin’s head. He gave the soft item a quick fluff before letting Sjin lay back fully._ _ _ _

____“Hmmm, might be.” Sjin smirked cozying himself into a new relaxed position._ _ _ _

____“You lazy bastard,” Sips lowered his head to look down at the tranquil other. He cupped the side of Sjin’s head, sluggishly stroking his cheek, letting his thumb stray away to tickle the ends of Sjin’s moustache. Without even breathing a word Sips dipped his head to let his mouth slide drily along Sjin’s bottom lip. The other smiled gently and leisurely inched forward to firmly compress their lips together. Their movements were drowsy and minuscule as they moved with each other. Lips tensing and loosening savouring the assurance and benevolence that poured out between the two. Sips could feel Sjin’s eyelashes flutter against him as he took in a fleeting breath before perking his lips one last time to end the kiss._ _ _ _

____Sjin smiled tenderly looking up at Sips as the other straightened his back, “I love you Sips.”_ _ _ _

____“Right back at you,” Sips trailed around the couch to the open spaced kitchen before he looked back to see Sjin poking his head up with an exaggerated pout on his face. He exhaled dramatically and leaned his elbows onto the counter, “I love you too Sjin.”_ _ _ _

____Sjin laughed and pulled himself back into the comfort of the couch. “That’s better.” He clicked his game back to life. “The pasta should be on the top shelf in the fridge.”_ _ _ _

____“You better give me a play by play of your game while I cook.” Sips shambled over to the fridge almost forgetting where it was. “I need to feel like Creaser as I make his famous salad so describe to me the battles okay?”_ _ _ _

____“You got it!” Sjin chirped happily just as he entered into another fight. “We’re battling a Lass!”_ _ _ _

____“Well don’t be rude Sjin, compliment her hair.” Sips teased as he rifled through the cupboards looking for a big enough sauce pan._ _ _ _

____“You’ve got some nice hair there miss.” Sjin chuckled as he wound his hand around in the air to give a mock bow. “Ah! She sent out a… uh,” Sjin tried to come up with an accurate description of the creature as Sips would only be confused if he gave the proper name for it, “A floating sunflower! Ahh look at that happy little grin. Too bad it’s about to be wiped off once I get my guys out!”_ _ _ _

____Sips laughed as he tried to imagine a happy floating sunflower, “Is Angry Bastard going to get fresh with him?”_ _ _ _

____“He’s already been dispatched! Angry Bastard is swiping at him!” Sjin clicked a sequence of buttons and smiled at the effect, “He’s got him on the ropes! Ho ho! Lucky you’re not a banana little guy cause this ape is one hungry bastard!”_ _ _ _

____“Angry Bastard,” Sips corrected from across the room snickering to himself already lighting the stove. As he heard a resonating chuckle drift from Sjin he tried not to fiddle with the broad band around his finger. He spun it around using his palm and immediately relaxed from the feeling. The fleshed warm metal brought a goofy smile to his face as he briefly recalled the memories attached to the ring, “What’s happening now Sjin?”_ _ _ _

____Sjin wormed his shoulders in excitement as he adjusted his fingers, letting his own banded finger click nosily on the plastic casing of the game. He took in a deep lungful to ready his narrative, “Well…”_ _ _ _


End file.
